It's Not A Fashion Statement, It's A Death Wish
by whats-crackalackin-homosexuals
Summary: Mikey not be the little innocent brother everyone thinks he is; he is worse. With the alcohol, cutting, burning, and on and off relationship with Frank, he doesn't know what e would ever do if Gerard found out. That's why Frank has to keep his dirty little secret, who has to know? Frikey, Mikey Way/Frank Iero
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So many ships man! More stories on the way! -frnkxoxo**

Mikey sat in the cold van, reading some comic that Gerard had brought on the little tour they were on, not wanting to go inside and party and get drunk with random stranger. Also just to get his mind off of the thoughts that haunted his head, knowing it would lead to something that he would either regret or the guys would find out. Mikey was so awkward at parties, not talking and keeping to himself, and all the guys knew that too. They knew he was extremely bipolar, had bad bad anxiety, and major depression, but they didn't care to leave him alone there. They were drunk or had a hangover most of the time, so nobody really worried about anyone here. Mikey did drink, yes, but he drank alone. He didn't care much that they left him alone though, he actually enjoyed it a lot. He fixed his glasses as he brought his knees to his chest, keeping his squinted hazel eyes on the comic. All he did now, well, when he wasn't busy with performing or making music, was reading the random comics his older brother hid in a hidden floorboard in the van. He could see them now, drunk and/or high on some 'party drug' some fan or teenager gave them, not caring that the mix could end up ending their lives for good. They don't care about anything. Mikey couldn't talk though, he was just as bad when he was alone, locked up either in the van or a cheap hotel room. His wicked attraction with drugs, not caring that the illegal substances was eating him from the inside out. Or maybe it was mostly the alcohol, getting drunk almost past the brink of death most of the time. But there was also his sick love of self-harm, loving the way it felt to burn or slice open his pale, milky white skin. He would sometimes do all three at the same time, that time he was the most dangerous to himself and others. Did Mikey care though? No, of course not, he was like his brother. He just didn't care. Mikey had to stop thinking before he had yet another break down, last one being around the guys. Let's just say, Bob is completely afraid of Mikey when he goes a little off the deep end, and Bob was the leader of the group, the supervisor, pretty much that dad that wasn't scared of anyone. He was terrified of Mikey afterwards. Who could even be slightly afraid of the tiny, awkward little brother? He was really nice to everyone he met, and tried not to anger anyone because he was afraid of them. Mikey could feel his eyes sting, tears rimming up on the sides, but he quickly set down the comic book and took his glasses off. The palm of his hands dug into his eyes, keeping them there was he started to settle down again. He really needed to stop thinking about it all, but his mind always wondered off. He just couldn't help it most of the time, it just sorta always happened. A loud bang outside the van made him jump out of his current state, quickly wiping his eyes and putting his tiny framed glassed back on. They can't find out. Mikey watched as the door was opened, revealing a short guy with a black and blonde faux-hawk. Frank. Mikey could feel his throat get dry, knowing that Frank was drunk off his ass, and he would have to deal with him for the rest of the night. Not only that, but Frank got really touchy when he was under the influence of alcohol, or just high for that matter. Really touchy, and Mikey rather have his space to himself. The door slammed, Frank smiling as he climbed over the seats to reach Mikey, and plopped down beside him clumsily. Frank's arm swung over the tinier boy, making Mikey squeak because even if Frank was small, he was a tough motherfucker. Anybody knew that.

"Hey Mike Mikes," he slurred, yup, drunk off his ass. Mikey could smell the alcohol on his body, and something that smelled a lot like weed. Mikey did his tiny signature frown, shaking his head as he removed the younger male's arm from his bony shoulder. Frank let out a disapproving whine, wanting to be all over Mikey of course. The older male just picked up the comic book abandoned on the floor, acting as if he was suddenly really interesting in which ass Hellboy was kicking now.

"Frank, don't, you're drunker than hell," Mikey said, pushing up his glasses with his middle finger as he looked over at the shorter man. Frank giggled a little, throwing himself at Mikey, which hurt like hell from all the cuts under his flimsy Smashing Pumpkins shirt he had on. Mikey tried to push Frank off, only failing as the comic book dropped again, and him getting pushed up against the right side door.

"Mik-eyyyyyyy!" Frank whined, not caring to give the poor boy his personal space by this point. "I wanna cuddle, or fuck, or yeah, cuddle..." he complained, Mikey definitely crossing out the fucking poration of Frank's drunk ideas. "Cuddling sounds so good, your brother hates cuddling," he rambled, "Please, I bet you're better than him at it... And probably better giving blowjobs too.." Frank mumbled to himself, but Mikey cringed, not wanting to know what his older brother did with the members of the band.

"If I cuddle with you, will you settle down?" he asked, not wanting to actually cuddle with the male, but not wanting Frank all over him like he was now. Mikey could compromise, it wasn't that hard to do, and besides, he was used to compromising with Gerard. Frank let out a happy squealing noise, signaling that he would listen to Mikey somewhat. Frank pushed a button on the sides of both of the seats, making the seats go down quickly, making Mikey and Frank fall down with him. Mikey let out a huff, growling a little as he perched up on his elbows, taking off his glasses to put in a cup holder for safety. He needed his glasses badly, and breaking them wouldn't be good for the tour. Mikey reached under the seat, grabbing Ray's 'secert' fuzzy blanket that would keep them both warm in the cold of the van. Mikey wondered how he didn't freeze yet. Frank's arms came out of nowhere as he got yanked down, yelping loudly as he hit Frank's chest with some slight force. I swear to God.. Frank wrapped his arms around the tinier man, pulling Mikey and the black blanket close to his muscular body.

"Thank you Mikeys," Frank mumbled, yawning a little as he let Mikey get comfortable against his body. Mikey sighed, letting one of his arms wrap around Frank's stomach, the other he used as a pillow. Even if most of his head was on Frank's shoulder, it wasn't that comfortable. Mikey could feel Frank's ankle hook around his, bringing the older male closer to his warm body. Probably warm from the alcohol. Mikey let out a tiny yawn, and when he looked up he jumped as he saw Frank was staring at him with a dreamy look in his hazel eyes. Fuck.

"Wh-What?" Mikey asked, slightly scared of what Frank was thinking because he could easily overpower him. Easily have his way with Mikey.

"You're so pretty, way more prettier than Gee," he slurred, and Mikey could feel blush paint across his cheeks. He knew he shouldn't accept Frank's drunk compliments, but he never got any others from anyone else. Mikey liked people telling him that he was pretty, it made him feel kinda wanted. That feeling alien by now, but when it came around Mikey held onto it for as long as he could. "I really love your jawline," Frank continued, "And the way your nose is shaped, and your be-uuuiful eyes." Mikey was blushing hard by now, and if Frank wasn't as high and drunk as he was, maybe he would've noticed by now. Who knows? He could feel Frank's lip ring against his temple as Frank kissed him, out of surprise, Mikey squeaked loudly at the touch. Frank giggled, "Too cute!" he exclaimed, his tattooed hands holding Mikey close to his body, as in a protective way. Even if Frank was drunk and high, he was the most nicest person ever towards Mikey. Mikey didn't push it away, but he sure as hell didn't jump on Frank because of it. I don't like him like that.

"Th-Thanks," was all he could muster, now hiding his face in the crook between Frank's neck and shoulder. His head fitted perfectly, like it was meant to be there all along. Mikey let out another yawn, Frank closely afterwards, and closed his eyes for good. "Go to sleep, Frank," he commanded, not wanting to have Frank keep him up all night. He wanted fucking sleep. Frank let out a hum in response, some words slurring under his breath, but Mikey was too tired to even try to guess what he was mumbling. After a long while of Frank mumbling under his breath, Mikey could understand him, and he came to the conclusion that Frank was listening reasons why he loved Mikey. Mikey rolled his eyes inwardly, snuggling closer to the younger male, and Frank automatically held him tighter when he did that. It was like instinct to him or something. He's so freaking warm. Mikey yawned one more time, feeling Frank's lip ring once more on his temple before he drifted off to into a slightly uncomfortable sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake the fuck up!" a voice rang through his ears, making him groan as he frowned. Was Mikey really gonna listen? No, he never got up when he was supposed too. Mikey could still feel the warmth of Frank's body against his, so he guessed that whoever wanted him up also wanted Frank up as well. What a surprise, can't get any sleep. "Dude, get your lazy ass up! Or I'll give up your and Frank's hotel room!" the voice, Mikey now recognized who was Bob, threatened once again. Mikey thought it over again, a hotel room sounding really nice at this point. At least he could take a shower. Mikey tried to get up, only Frank bet him to it as he pushed the tinier male off of his body to get up. Mikey's head hit somebody's chest, making them both groan as he opened his eyes to see he was on his older brother.

"We got a hotel room?!" Frank asked excitedly, the palm of his hands wiping his eyes quickly as he grinned lazily. Gerard whined as looked down at his younger brother, Mikey meeting Gerard's hazel green eyes as Frank was still freaking out over their hotel rooms. "Oh yeah! Dude, a comfortable bed!" he continued, Mikey sitting up, but really just ending in his brother's lap instead of the seat cushion. "How did you get the money?" he asked, poking his head out to see that they were already parked outside. "Oh my God, dude, it's fancy as fuck!" he squealed, making most of the guys snicker as they rolled their eyes.

"Hey Mikeys," Gerard mumbled, smiling tiredly at his little brother. Mikey could see how red Gerard's eyes were, the dark, purple bags under his eyes, and how tired in general he looked. Mikey frowned, letting his arm outstretched to get his glasses in the cup holder. Mikey put them on quickly, pushing them up his face as he looked at Gerard again.

"You need to sleep, Gee," he sighed, knowing that he shouldn't be talking because he barely got any. I did get more than Gee, though. Gerard just rolled his eyes, putting up his hand and waving it away, as if he didn't care about sleep at all. Which he should've, he was the lead singer after all. "I'm not joking Gerard, you better sleep," Mikey gave Gerard a stern look as he got off of his lap, making Gerard nod slowly eventually. "Let's go! Mikey, dude, we got a room together!" Frank cheered, smiling so brightly that his hangover must of passed a while ago when he was sleeping. All Mikey could see was a blur as Frank grabbed his arm, the younger male's other arm filled with both of their bags, and ran out of the van towards the hotel. Mikey hissed, the sunlight hurting his eyes, and squinted them as he got pulled into th hotel. "They said our venue is close to here, so we get to stay here for a while!" Frank yelled, the blast of cool air conditioner making Mikey sigh happily. Maybe sharing a room with Frank won't be that bad.. "Iero," Frank mumbled to the front desk clerk, her bright blue eyes smiled at them both in a more than friendly suggesting way. Mikey let his eyes wander over the young female's body, seeing that she wasn't stick thin, but was more curvy, having a lot of dark, black makeup on. She isn't half bad.. Mikey could see a little bit of tattoos were showing on her wrists, her jet black hair being slightly kept out of her face, only some whitish blue strips showing through the black. Her full, pouty lips made Mikey want to kiss them, also just her body made Mikey just want to jump on her. Even her the hoop on her nose made her look even more attractive. Frank's elbow was what pulled Mikey back into reality, making him jump as he saw that she was blushing. Mikey blushed as well, looking one more time to see her name tag before Frank tugged him along to their room. Alicia.

"What was that, Mikes?" Frank smirked, pulling the older male to the elevator since their room was on the thirteenth floor. Mikey blushed even more, shrugging as he got into the elevator, seeing Frank push button '13'. Mikey could feel his stomach drop, shaking his head as he turned to pout at Frank. Frank only smirked more, leaning over on the white railing towards Mikey. "Is someone scared?" he teased, making Mikey pout even harder, "Would you want me to ease the tension?" he asked, his tattooed hand crawling up Mikey's as he gave the older male a suggesting look.

"N-No!" he mumbled as he felt his face warm up, jerking his hand back as the door opened, revealing the hallway to have flickering lights on the left side. Mikey let out a low whine, definitely not wanting to go out on the unlucky floor. "Bob did this on purpose, God, I fucking hate him," Mikey growled, slowly stepping off the elevator to follow Frank down the hall. Once they got to the door, number '182', Frank unlocked it with the key, showing a large, tidy room with a gigantic king sized bed. The walls were a dark tan, with two lamps on each side of the bed lighting the room with a dim lighting. Three black couches set by the large flat screen TV, a abstract color rug under them. Frank gave out a tiny moan, squealing happily as he dropped the bags and jumped on the bed. Mikey walked slowly to a door, revealing a huge bathroom. Filled with a hot tub, glass shower, and twin sinks, Mikey instantly wanted to strip his clothes off and soak in the hot tub.

"Mikey, dude!" Frank called nibbling on his lip ring, opening the door more to get in, "This place is fucking awesome!" he exclaimed, making Mikey give him a soft smile as he nodded slowly. "Is that a fucking hot tub?" Frank asked, going over to it quickly as he looked it over. Mikey shook his head as he giggled, rolling his hazel eyes at the younger boy.

"I call the hot tub first, Frank," Mikey told the other boy, grabbing his Nirvana t-shirt to haul him out of the bathroom. "And no, you can't get in with me," he mumbled as he pushed Frank out fully, shutting the door and locking it, just in case. He could hear Frank whine loudly, but also the bed slightly squeak so Mikey knew he was going to listen. For once. Mikey sighed, stripping off his Smashing Pumpkins shirt, his tight blue jeans, boxers, just everything until he was completely nude. Mikey took off his glasses last, his hazel eyes meeting his horrid reflection. His tiny frame showing his ribs, collarbones, and his pointy hip bones. Cuts and burns all over his stomach and arms, and eyeliner smeared all over his eyes. He frowned deeply, his lanky fingers going over his abdomen. Mikey tore his eyes away from the mirror, going over to run the water before Frank had a fit because he couldn't hear the water running. A.K.A., he wasn't taking a bath quick enough. Mikey grabbed some body wash, pouring it into the tub, and bubbles quickly followed. Mikey let one leg in, feeling somewhat of a burn, but ignored it as he put both of his legs in the water. Sitting down, he closed his eyes with a sigh. Reaching out, feeling around as he got the knob in his hands and turned it off. Mikey sat there, feeling the warm, bubbly water ease the tension in his muscles, and almost drifted off to sleep. The only thing stopping him was the splash of water, his eyes snapping open to see Frank in the water now, grinning at Mikey.

"Wh-What the hell?!" Mikey yelped, sitting up as he saw that bubbles were covering most of his body. Thank God. Frank giggled, shrugging as he played with the bubbles between his inked fingers. Mikey let his eyes wander over what was visible of Frank, seeing his all of his tattoos, his arms quite muscular. Once he met Frank's eyes, all he saw was Frank's signature smirk. His lip ring jutting out as he did this. "How did you get in here?!" Mikey asked, knowing that he locked the door as soon as it was shut.

"Picked the lock, duh," Frank said, like it was fucking obvious. Mikey sighed frustrated, shaking his head as he glared at the younger male. "Besides, it's not like you don't love to see me naked.." Frank purred, scooting closer to Mikey. Mikey could feel blush paint across his face as he scooted away, trying not to let Frank's hand run up his thigh. Frank ended up right beside Mikey, grinning widely as he leaned his head on the older male's shoulder. "You were cuddling on me this morning," Frank mumbled, his arm wrapping around Mikey's tiny waist.

"Yo-You made me last night, you were drunk as hell," Mikey explained, frowning as he got his personal space taken away again. "I had no choice!" he continued, sighing as he felt Frank's hand resting on Mikey's bony hip.

"You still liked it, don't lie.." Frank mumbled, turning a little so that his lip ring pressed against Mikey's soft skin on his neck. Mikey bit his lip, looking over as he shook his head weakly.

"Fr-Frank, stop.." he mumbled, knowing that if Frank went too far, Mikey would let him do anything he wanted to him. Frank's hand went up his thigh more, his lips softly kissing down Mikey's neck, and Mikey was about to lose it. "F-Frank," he sighed again, feeling one of Frank's hand remove from his hip, and push his neck so he would had more room on Mikey's neck. Mikey let out a soft whine, actually loving the feeling of Frank's lip ring on his skin. A while back, whenever Frank and Mikey were alone, they would do sexual favors for each other. Of course, Mikey stopped it a while ago, not wanting any 'serious' feelings being developed between any of them. Frank always tried to break the rules, wanting to get into Mikey's pants when no one was looking.

"You know you want it, I don't know why we stopped," Frank mumbled against his skin, picking Mikey up by his hips, easily putting him on his lap. Mikey was easily turned on, by pretty much anything, and on Frank's lap he was already half-hard. Frank smirked into Mikey's skin, "See? I knew it.." he purred, now biting on Mikey's collarbone, his favorite place to make his marks on Mikey. Usually, Mikey was left with marks all over his body because of Frank, but they were drunk or drugged up so Frank wasn't concerned about Mikey's cuts. Well, now was different, even if Frank saw them and didn't say anything, he would eventually later. Mikey didn't want to have any talk with Frank, knowing that he would end up telling Gerard. Frank's hot breath in his ear brought him back down, "You wanna ride my dick, hmm? You would like that, wouldn't you?" he mumbled into Mikey's ear, his cold lip ring sometimes touching the lobe of his ear. "My cock filling up your ass, fuck, that sounds so good.. I'll pull your hair like you want, yeah, fuck you so hard you'll come twice.." he continued, making Mikey moan softly, now fully hard. Mikey had a kink for hair pulling and dirty talk. Mikey just let his head bobble, past the point of caring now as he wanted Frank inside him. Mikey let his hips roll downward, wanting some friction between them both, and he could hear Frank moan softly. "Shit, you want me inside you, don't you?" Frank mumbled, letting his hips roll with Mikey's until his fingers slipped under the water. Mikey could feel one of Frank's fingers rubbing his hole, making Mikey bit his lip as he waited for Frank to stretch him. As soon as Frank's finger pushed in quickly, Mikey let out a low moan, leaning his head down to rest on Frank's shoulder. Frank's single digit wasn't in there long as another filled Mikey, quickly scissoring the older boy, trying to find that one spot.

"Sh-Shit," Mikey moaned, letting his hips roll down on Frank's fingers. It wasn't until Frank pushed a third finger in, feeling a slight burn, but ignored it because Frank had finally found his prostate. Mikey let out a loud moan, saying Frank's name a couple times as he finger fucked Mikey quickly. Mikey could hear a knock at the bathroom door, someone's voice, but couldn't make out what they were saying because Frank was moaning softly in his ear.

"Guys! Hey-What are you doing?" called the voice, Mikey figuring it was Bob, since he had spare keys to everyone's rooms. Mikey let out another loud moan, trying to hid it though as he bit his tongue.

"No-Nothingg!" Mikey let out a moan, and bit his tongue to make sure another one didn't slip through his mouth.

"Oh, Mikey, Frank, that's fucking disgusting!" Bob sighed, and Mikey could see him shaking his head as he walked towards the door. There was a slam, and Frank laughed as he kept his finger right on Mikey's prostate. Mikey let out a long, continuous moan of Frank's name as he kept hitting that fucking spot. He could feel a hot feeling in his abdomen, knowing that he was close, and let his hips ride faster on Frank's fingers. As Mikey bounced on Frank's fingers a couple more times, he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Ffff-uccckk, Frank!" Mikey yelled, almost screaming as he came hard, Frank still hitting his prostate. Mikey whined loudly, feeling Frank's fingers slip out of him, his body slightly shaking. Frank didn't take long until he aligned Mikey, pushing in quickly without warning. Even if he was prepared, there was still a slight burn because Frank was fucking huge. Mikey wondered how it even fitted in those tight-ass pants. Frank inked fingers finally found Mikey's dirty blonde hair, tugging forcefully to make Mikey's neck snap back. Even if it hurt, Mikey didn't give a shit, it felt too good. Since Mikey's knees were now on Frank's thighs, Frank easily could hit his prostate. With one hand tangled in Mikey's dirty blonde locks, and another on his hip to push Mikey down, the older boy was already getting hard again. Mikey could feel another tug on his hair, making him moan loudly as Frank's hips bucked up whenever Mikey went down. Frank's lip ring pressed to Mikey's throat, sucking and biting as he pushed in and out of the older male. Mikey secretly missed this all, since Frank was so rough, he was his favorite fuck out of everyone. Yes, everyone. It didn't matter who you were in the band, you eventually had sex with all the band members. Didn't matter if you were drugged up, drunk as hell, fucked up, or didn't remember it in the morning. It happened. Mikey whimpered loudly, just the sound of the water splashing as he kept getting pushed down onto Frank's lap. Mikey was so hard that it started to hurt, so he slipped a hand under the water. His hand wrapped around his leaking member, playing with the slit as Frank hit his prostate again.

"Fuck, Mikey, shit, you feel so good," Frank moaned in his ear, his fingernails dug in the older male's hips by now. "I want you to come for me, shit, come for me you little slut," Frank growled, making Mikey moan loudly at his voice. Seriously, his voice alone could set Mikey off. Mikey could feel the swirl of heat in his abdomen, knowing that he was close again. Frank yanked on his hair again, pulling the boy down for a sloppy kiss, all slavia and teeth. Everything was messy by this point, so the clacking of teeth didn't faze Mikey. Mikey thought nothing could faze him by this point. Once Frank snapped his hips up one more time, Mikey couldn't hold it anymore. Mikey let out a muffled, loud moan into Frank's mouth, his toes curling as he came hard into the water.

"Shit, oh my God Frank!" Mikey moaned loudly once his mouth left Frank's, the younger male riding out his own orgaism by now. He could feel Frank shake a little as moaned like a complete slut, letting Mikey ride his dick through it all. They both were sluts really. Once Frank slowed down, still inside Mikey, he pulled him in for a more passionate kiss. Mikey smiled as he kissed Frank back softly, the silver lip ring rolling over his tongue. After kissing for a while, Mikey had to get up and out of the come filled water. Mikey's ass slightly hurt, but it was totally worth it because hell, the was the best orgaisms he had in a while. Mikey totally forgot about the cuts, not worrying about how unhealthy his body looked as Frank got out. The sound of the water going down the drain slightly masked Frank's gasp of pure shock. Mikey pursed his lips, wet and naked with angry red cuts all over his body, and slightly pushed Frank out. "I have to take a shower," he mumbled, pushing the naked male out the door. He didn't even lock the door, knowing it wouldn't do anything, and turned on the shower to wash off the dirty water on his pale body.


End file.
